Mechanical Hearts
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Harry had hated Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for years, ever since his godson Teddy had gone missing, but now he finds himself working there on the Day Shift. Having to deal with friendly AI animals is creepy but still okay, even if the newest band member likes to hug him randomly. It's when he has to cover for Night Watch that things get scary, though. Sad/Dark, Nonmagic Fusion Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I apologize for the sadness, I'm vaguely obsessed with Five Nights At Freddy's right now, I love watching people play it on YouTube and listening to the songs and such, and I enjoyed finding out the sad back-story, and this popped into my head and I almost started crying, so that should tell you how sad it gets, okay?

Nonmagic, and this is NOT the HP/FNaF idea I had that's on the Poll, okay, so feel free to vote for that, too, okay?

I love you guys.

 **Mechanical Hearts**

Harry Potter stared silently up at the restaurant before him, jaw clenched tightly as he steadfastly took deep, careful breaths. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been a sore point for him for the last ten years.

Ever since he took Teddy there for his tenth birthday.

Ever since his Godson had disappeared that very same day.

And now, look at him, accepting a job as a Day Guard at the very place his beloved Godson had vanished from.

Shaking his head sharply, Harry let out a slow, shaky breath, straightened his shoulders, tugged on his pale blue Day Watch uniform shirt, and pushed the doors open. Instantly, his ears were assaulted by the cheerful singing of the animatronic band and the shrieking laughter and high-pitched voices of children, and his lips couldn't help but twitch as he stopped to just watch.

There were about twenty kids directly in front of him, in the Band/Party Area, dancing and bouncing and singing along with the band. Harry noted that the robots had gotten an upgrade since he'd last been there, as well as a new member of the band.

Freddy the Bear was sleek and shiny, paler brown and much friendlier looking, his top hat jaunty as he sang a song in a deep, cheerful voice about welcoming everyone to the show. Chica the Chicken had gotten slimmed, and wore a more feminine shape, her face bright and friendly as she danced around at her keyboard while holding a bright pink cupcake that had a smile on it. Bonnie the Bunny was much smaller, and blue, and very… Androgynous, Harry noted, taking in the blue-and-white guitarist, his bowtie a bright red as he bounced around, strumming his guitar. The newest member of the back was a wolf or coyote or something, it was hard to tell with robotics, but it was definitely canine in nature, and a dark gray and silver, with a bright green bandana tied around its neck as it skillfully beat out notes on its full drum set.

"Harry Potter!" A voice called; Harry turned and smiled at the man who had called to him. He was a short, pudgy man, with balding straw blond hair and gooseberry eyes not unlike Harry's cousin Dudley, but his face was bright with cheerfulness and the corners of his eyes and mouth were heavily marked by laughter lines. He was wearing a dark green pinstripe suit that hugged his round middle tightly and was sweating lightly, cheeks pink as he waddled quickly over.

"Mr. Slughorn," Harry greeted politely; the portly man chortled, grinning up at Harry as the two of them shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter!" He greeted warmly. "A true pleasure to have you working with us, no doubt!" The portly man grinned, and patted him on the shoulder before gesturing for Harry to follow him, which he did, to an office a few hallways away. They passed a curtained area called Pirates Cove, where a red, robotic fox with an eye-patch over its right eye and a hook for it's right hand jeered and made playfully aggressive gestures to a group of giggling, screeching children wearing pirate hats and holding foam hooks of their own, all of who was chasing one another and yelling about walking the plank.

"That's Foxxy," Slughorn cheerfully informed Harry as they walked past the area, and the new Guard couldn't help saluting the fox robot when it automatically saluted them as soon as its gleaming yellow eye caught sight of them. "Oh, don't mind if any of the animatronics approach you or act strangely," Slughorn urged kindly, smiling at a group of children that ran by, followed by exasperatedly smiling parent. "They're programmed with a form of AI, that is to say, Artificial Intelligence. They also have a Facial Recognition Software that is specifically programmed to recognize children and adults… Although," he muttered with a thin frown, "that seems to glitch sporadically at night…" Huffing, Slughorn shook his head and beamed easily over his shoulder at Harry. "But you don't need to worry about that, Harry m'lad! You're on Day Watch with the Head of Security, Tom Riddle!" He grinned cheerfully. "He used to be head of Night Watch, but voluntarily switched shifts a few years back. Said something about needing more sleep for a man his age, ha, ha!" Harry vaguely remembered Riddle from the last time he'd been at Freddy's, a tall man with black hair and handsome, sharp features, his eyes a sort of reddish brown that looked redder in certain angles of lighting. He'd been very polite, calm, and charming, and Harry remembered thinking that he was a man who belonged in politics, not working Security at a child-oriented restaurant, but he'd put it away at the time.

And then Teddy went missing, and he hadn't cared anymore.

Just then, they were passing one of the newer rooms Freddy had, and he paused to watched a strange black puppet swinging playfully in a dance with a little girl in a pink dress. Its face was similar to a drama mask, the laughing one, with blue streaks sliding down from its eyes to its chin, two bright red circles on its cheeks as it giggled sweetly while the two of them danced to soft music-box tunes.

"Ah, that's Marionette," Slughorn murmured to him, smiling softly at the giggling little girl as she was carefully spun by the robot, who was connected to a puppeteer hook by a black cord at the back of its neck. Harry morbidly thought it looked like a noose. "Our newest family member." Harry blinked, and glanced at him.

"I thought the drummer was the newest," he remarked curiously; Slughorn blinked, before laughing.

"Oh, Wesley! No, Wesley Wolf has been with us for, hmm, about ten years now, I believe. We had him shipped in a few months after that… ah… Horrible incident," he murmured, voice quieting and turning sympathetic as he remembered just _who_ he was talking to. Harry's jaw clenched and he shut his eyes, letting out a slow breath as his hands clenched, before he forced a smile to his face and nodded at Slughorn.

"Let's keep on, then, yeah?" He prodded; Slughorn eyed him sharply, before smiling right back and nodding, leading the way down the corridor towards the Security Offices.

"How did you get enough sponsors to give the band a new look?" Harry asked curiously; Slughorn smiled brightly.

"Oh, it was easy enough, considering how, ah… _Unfriendly_ their predecessors had started to look, what with the… incidents, and such," he managed, wincing at his 'delicate' statement. Harry ignored it.

"Yeah, Bonnie looks very different now," he stated, and Slughorn smiled brightly.

"Oh, yes, he goes by Bon-Bon now, by the way," he cheerfully declared, just as they rounded a corner and found themselves walking towards a well-lit room where a desk sat directly in front of them. "We had to get rid of the security doors in here, and add in some larger vents, to get proper airflow and such," Slughorn informed them, as the man sitting behind the desk watching video cameras on a laptop looked up, and Harry recognized the sharp, handsome features of Tom Riddle. The man stood, his six-foot-three form taller than Harry by about six inches, and his politicians smile in place, the pale blue of his Day Watch Uniform standing out against his pale skin.

"Mr. Potter," Riddle greeted, offering one long-fingered hand easily. Harry took it, the rough calluses he'd gained from gardening and the handiwork he'd been doing for work the last decade rubbing roughly against the smooth, cool skin of the older man, who was edging into his sixties, if Harry remembered correctly. The two of them shook firmly, but politely, and Harry was pleased that there was no bone-crushing challenge. Some men, especially in the security field, seemed to _need_ to prove they were stronger, like a dog marking its territory. He was glad Riddle didn't feel the need.

"Mr. Riddle," he replied calmly, politely, and the older Guard gave him that cordial smile again.

"Please, call me Tom," he urged, but Harry heard the order to that statement, making the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise up. "We're going to be working together, after all." Harry managed a weak smile back, honestly slightly unnerved by this cool, collected man, and again, he wondered why he was working security instead of politics.

"Then you'll have to call me Harry," he offered instead; Slughorn clapped his hands together cheerfully, smiling at the two of them.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then!" He announced cheerfully, glancing at his wristwatch. "I've got to run. Harry, my lad, it's excellent to see you again, I have high hopes for you, young man!" He announced, wagging one sausage-link finger playfully at Harry, who managed a slightly more natural smile for his employer.

"I'll try not to disappoint, then," he replied; Slughorn chortled and waddled off, while Harry turned his attention back to Riddle, who gestured at him to come around the desk and over to some lockers they had.

"This one will be yours," he told the brunette calmly, tapping the locker closest to the large vent opening on that side of the room, which mirrored one just like it on the other side. Tom opened the locker, exposing the inside, which was empty but for a dark blue cap that had the word Security emblazed in white on it. "Feel free to leave a change of clothes or your extra uniform in here, in case of emergence. Here's a lock," he plucked one from a basket, handing it to Harry without hesitation. "The number on the back is your combination; please remove the sticker once you've got it memorized. After that, you can feel free to patrol the building, I'll show you what rooms are on and off limits to the children from the cameras," Tom told him soothingly, pointing back towards the laptop, before nodding at Harry and moving back to the desk to continue working. Harry shrugged and quickly memorized his combination, before putting on his hat and locking the locker, and joining Tom at the desk. Tom nodded, and began neatly flicking through cameras and discussing rooms.

"Children are allowed in the Band Area," he flicked to a camera showing Freddy and his Band, "Pirates Cove," screen of Foxxy and his 'crew', "Party Room," Marionette dancing with more children, "Play Room," a room filled with slides and ball pits, a a short robot boy holding pretend balloons. "That's BB, by the way," Tom added, pointing at the watchful, laughing robot, before flicking to another screen. "And the Snack Room, where Chica usually goes after the band's done playing." A room filled with tables and happily eating children. "Children are _not_ allowed in the Kitchen, Vents, Security Room, Storage, or the Sealed Room… Not that anyone _can_ get in there," the older Guard remarked easily. "It's been sealed for well over a decade and the cameras in there have been broken just as long. We just ignore it, now." Harry nodded, watching as Tom taught him how to use the laptop, change camera views, and even wind up Marionette's music box from the office, but only if there were no adults there to do it for him. Her? It.

"Feel free to roam around the restaurant," Tom urged him easily, leaning back in his chair with a smile. "I'm sure Horace has informed you about the robots tendencies to interact with those around them…?" Harry nodded.

"Something about AI and Facial Recognition Software," he answered honestly; Tom nodded his head mildly.

"The robots are able to hold some forms of conversation, and each has their own quirk. You'll learn to work with it as you go, no worries. Just treat them respectfully, after all," here, his smile widened, showing perfect, white teeth, canines just a little sharper than normal, but otherwise fine. "These characters are beloved by the children, and they deserve our respect." Harry nodded, hooked a walkie-talkie to his belt, and left, resisting the urge to hunch his shoulders in response to the chill that went down his spine. _Maybe the reason Riddle isn't in politics is because he's unnerving as hell_ , Harry thought to himself uncharitably, and set off to patrol the building.

Behind him, in the Security Office, Tom Riddle watched his newest underling's progress on the camera's, and smile, his head ducking forward slightly. With this movement, the bill of his hat shades his face, making his skin seem almost purple in its shadows, and his red-brown eyes gleaming much redder than before.

"Welcome to Freddy's," he murmured, and chuckled to himself as he switched cameras. He looked forward to working with Harry.

 **A/N:** …Okay, straight up honesty, this was meant to be a one-shot with a sad ending, but then Slughorn came in, and then _Tom_ and suddenly it's a multi-chapter fic with a sad edge and MAYBE happy ending? I don't know, tell me how you like it, and PLEASE Vote on my Poll on my Profile! You get Three Choices!

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who read this, favorite'd and followed, and my few reviewers! ^-^ Love you guys!

Friendly reminder that this fic **IS NOT** the FNaF/HP fic option on my Poll! ^-^ Though I appreciate it that y'all have made THAT option jump from 1 vote to, like, 15 in a day, lolz! ^-^

This next chapter will be on a happier not, but will have some angst & such, and still hold some of the Freddy Fazbear's Charm, okay? ^-^ Love you guys!

"Normal Talking"

" _Walkie-Talkie"_

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Robots Talking"**_

 **Mechanical Hearts**

Harry found himself moving to patrol the Play Room with BB, introducing himself to the short robot as if he was just another worker.

"I'm Harry, and I'll be working the Day Watch now," Harry informed the robot easily, shoving away his discomfort as the wide pale blue eyes just stared at him unblinkingly out of the round, flesh-toned face, white "teeth" gleaming as the robot smiled continuously. As Harry watched, that "mouth" split, briefly exposing the gleaming silver metal inside, as BB giggled up at him.

" _ **It's nice to meet you! I know we're going to be the best of friends!"**_ Whoever had chosen BB's voice had picked one of those annoying, high-pitched babyish sounding voices, and, as Harry smiled weakly back at him, the robot giggled again and shuffled away to help one of the many children reach a balloon. Harry shivered slightly and moved deeper into the room, helping one nervous little redheaded girl off a slide when she decided it was too high for her, and instead setting her on a shorter one, earning a watery smile from her, before BB appeared at the bottom to hand her a smiley-face sticker and a smile when she'd finished sliding down.

" _ **It's okay, Susan!"**_ the robot informer her happily. _**"I get scared of the big slides too, sometimes!"**_ The little girl, Susan, smiled brightly at the robot, brown eyes still a little watery but clearing quickly, before she grabbed his free hand, and dragged him after her to slide down the little slide again. Harry smiled and shook his head, nodding over to the woman who had been watching his interactions with young Susan sharply. She nodded back, and stalked over to him with a no-nonsense walk that had him straightening immediately. Her grey hair was close-cropped, fitting well with her slightly square jaw. Her sharp eyes were a dark blue, and, as he watched, the woman plucked a monocle out of her breast pocket and settled it into place on her face as she came to a stop before him, giving her a strict, serious appearance.

"Amelia Bones," the woman introduced herself firmly, offering her hand, which Harry took in a firm shake.

"Harry Potter," the Guard replied simply, watching those dark blue eyes sharpen and narrow slightly.

"Thank you for being kind to my niece, Susan," she told him; he inclined her head.

"I was just doing my job, Madam," he assured her simply, before spotting a little boy nearby trying to draw on the wall with crayon. "Excuse me, Madam," he told her, smiling sheepishly, before he walked quickly over to the little boy gently tapping him on the shoulder, making him whirl around, mousey brown hair fluffing up like a kitten, equally brown eyes wide and guilty as he tried to hide the red crayon behind his back.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but no drawing on the walls, okay?" Harry told him gently, smiling, before pointing over at a nearby table. "There are some pieces of paper over there, if you _really_ want to draw, no worries," he reassured, and the boy nodded meekly. A frazzled looking man who was laughing as a slightly younger boy who looked similar to the one that was next to Harry, glanced over, blinking in surprise.

"Colin, what did you do?" The man asked, exasperated; Harry felt the boy next to him cringe a little, and found himself grinning at the man.

"Oh, no worries, sir," he reassured cheerfully, feeling Colin start a little, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Little Colin here dropped his crayon, and it managed to roll over next to me. I though I'd just walk him back to his table before I left to finish my patrol." Winking at the little boy, Harry bit back the grief that coiled through him when he noted that the boy was missing his front tooth, as shown when little Colin beamed up at him, and, for a second, an image of another boy overlapped his, and Harry had to blink twice, _hard_ , before shaking his head, smiling at Colin, and wishing him and his father a good day, before going to find BB.

He found the robot once more standing near the door, smiling and watching the room attentively.

"Alright, BB," Harry called, reaching over and patting the robot carefully on his shoulder as that perfectly round head swiveled to look up at him, pale blue eyes glowing slightly. "I'll leave them to you, alright? See you around," he said, winking at the robot, determined to treat them like people; it earned him a giggle and a closed-eyes smile from the balloon-holding robot.

" _ **Okay, Harry, I will see you around, bye-bye!"**_ BB chirped happily, waving rapidly, and Harry chuckled, patted him on the shoulder again, and left. Enjoying the relative quiet of the corridor, with the exception of random children running from one area to another, Harry strolled through casually. He paused as he reached the Marionette's room, and smiled slightly as he found the puppet dancing by itself, a little boy in a wheelchair grinning and clapping tiredly along, bruised eyes happy, if exhausted, as they peered out from under the cap on his head that didn't _quite_ hide the fact that his head was unnaturally hairless. Marionette caught sight of Harry, masked head tilting curiously, before it _flounced_ over to him, giggling brightly as the white bands up and down its lower arms and legs gleamed in the lighting, matching the three large buttons going down its front.

" _ **Hello~"**_ it crooned, voice sounding vaguely dreamy and rather feminine, but with an edge that didn't let it be easily recognized as a girls voice. Harry smiled down at the puppet, only to blink as, with a whirl of gears and mechanics, its thin body lengthened unnaturally so that it towered ominously over his height of five-foot-ten, torso arching forward strangely so that it's face remained perfectly level with Harry's own. Its hands moved forward, and cupped his face, and Harry wondered, briefly, why its hands were warm. _**"You're new! Welcome! Will you dance with me for little Elphias Dodge? He's been so very sick, he cannot be my dance partner, but you don't mind, do you?"**_ Marionette asked happily, hands dropping to hook warmly around one of Harry's and pull him further into the room, and Harry couldn't help but let out a startled laugh, and smile down at the hopeful-looking little boy as he pushed away the nervous unease that had fluttered through his gut at the puppet's soulless-seeming stare, soft white light glowing from within the endless black.

"I don't mind dancing with you," Harry told the puppet and boy each, catching sight of the exhaustedly-smiling older couple in the corner as they watched them. "My name's Harry and I started working here today." Marionette let go of his hand so it could clap excitedly and pirouette on one… well, _foot_ wasn't the best term, as its legs ended in points, like a spider, but that was just semantics.

" _ **Oh, yay! A new friend! Oh yay, oh yay!"**_ Marionette cheered excitedly, lifting clear off the ground and higher into the air with the soft _whirr_ of mechanics as it continued to spin gleefully, before dropping down in a surprisingly graceful move and offering one of its hands, the soft white light in its eyes glowing brighter. _**"Dance with me, Harry?"**_ It said, and, with a shrug, Harry agreed…

This is how he found himself doing the Chicken Dance and then the Hokey-Pokey, feeling utterly ridiculous, but accomplished as, together with the robot-puppet, the two of them managed to get little Elphias giggling so hard he was crying.

"Alright, I have to go back to my rounds," Harry laughed, waving as Marionette swung itself in a giddy spiral over Elphias as the boy laughed brightly.

" _ **Bye-bye, Harry!"**_ Marionette sang after him, voice distorted from its spinning. Harry chuckled and walked onward, blinking downward a few moments later when a young girl with bright red hair attached herself tearfully to his hand, thumb in her mouth. She couldn't be more than three or four, and looked ridiculously familiar. Harry stopped and kneeled down to smile at the little girl soothingly.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he murmured gently. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The girl sniffled, and pulled her thumb from her mouth.

"I can't find my Mama or Papa!" The girl warbled, fresh tears filling her pretty blue eyes darkening. Harry shushed her and hesitated, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her along with him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll find them," he reassured kindly, and, as she nodded meekly, his walkie-talkie crackled.

" _Everything alright there, Harry?"_ Tom's voice asked calmly; Harry unhooked his walkie-talkie and answered back, smiling reassuringly at the little girl.

"Everything's good, Tom," he replied calmly. "We've just got a little lost princess who wants to find her parents."

" _Ah, of course,"_ Tom replied. _"Bring her to the Security Office, and we'll call her parents in for her."_ Harry nodded at the nearby camera he spotted.

"On it. You hear that, sweetheart?" He asked her as he hooked his walkie-talkie back on his belt; the little girl nodded meekly and Harry started on his way to the Security Room. "What's your name, sweetie?" He asked her gently, soothingly petting her red hair.

"Wose," the girl sniffled around her thumb, and Harry smiled at her.

"Rose? That's a pretty name, a flower name," he told her. "My Mama had a flower name too, you know! Her name was Lily, and my Aunt's name is Petunia." Rose managed a weak smile up at him, just as they arrived at the office, where Tom was waiting with that charming smile of his and a basket of suckers that were all shaped like the more popular robots.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he offered kindly, and Rose shyly picked a grape Bonnie sucker. As Harry helped her open it, Tom got her name and got on the intercom. Soon, his voice was echoing around the building.

" _Will the parent or guardian of Rose please come to the Security Office? I repeat, will the parent or guardian of Rose, please come to the security office. Thank you."_

As they waited, Harry sat the little girl on the desk and Tom, in a surprising show of patience, showed her all the different camera shots they had and let her click through them curiously. Harry thought she looked ridiculously adorable, chewing on her sucker and wearing an extra Security hat they had.

"Rose!" a relieved voice called from down the hallway, and the three of them looked up; Harry felt his heart lodge in his throat as he recognized the tall redheaded man and the short, bushy-haired brunet that came hurrying down the hall, carrying a brown-haired little boy who looked to be a year or two younger than Rose.

"Mama, Papa!" The little girl cried tearfully around her sucker, lifting spit-covered hands towards them, and Harry watched as his once dear friends swooped down and scooped the sweet little girl up into their arms.

"Oh, Rose, we were so worried!" Hermione Weasley, once Granger, declared as she looked their daughter over quickly, while Ron Weasley, her husband of the last ten years, sighed in relief and lifted the Security hat up before he kissed the little girls forehead.

"You know better than to run off, flower," he scolded half-heartedly, one large hand cupping her head while the other wrapped around his wife's waist. Hermione smiled and turned to thank the two Guards, making Harry stiffen.

"Thank y–" she cut herself off abruptly, blinking as she stared at Harry. "…Harry?" She whispered, and Ron stiffened, straightening to his full height of six-foot-five, towering over everyone in the room as his bright blue eyes narrowed slightly on the shorter man they'd gone to school with. Harry managed a tight smile.

"Hello Hermione, Ron," he greeted stiffly, nodding.

"Mr. Harry was really nice, Mama!" Rose declared, pulling her sucker out of her mouth and offering it to her wide-eyed little brother, who beamed and happily accepted it. "He gave me a sucker and carried me here!"

"Is that so?" Ron ground out, glaring, and Harry's smile disappeared as his lips thinned. "C'mon, 'Mione," the redhead urged coldly, glaring down at his one-time friend suspiciously. "We need to get Hugo home for his nap, and Rose has had enough _excitement_ for today," he spat, sneering at Harry as he urged his wife to leave; Hermione reluctantly turned with him, glancing back over her shoulder, brown eyes sad and hesitant.

"It was good to see you again, Harry," she called softly, and Harry watched Ron's shoulders go tight and rigid.

"You too, Hermione," he replied, just as softly, and watched them leave.

"Well, _that_ was uncomfortable," Tom remarked calmly as soon as they were out of earshot; Harry grunted, turning his eyes away from the hallway and down to the security screen, silently flicking through screens to watch as the small family paid for their pizza and left.

They had fallen apart after Teddy had disappeared. Harry had become obsessed with finding his precious Godson, had lost his job as a detective because of it, only to find not even an _idea_ of what had happened to Teddy. At first, Ron and Hermione had been at his side, helping him search, but, after the first year, Ron began to believe that _Harry_ had had something to do with it. That _Harry_ had hurt Teddy. They'd had a screaming match over it, and cut all ties. Hermione had been forced to choose, between her husband and her friend, and Harry had urged her to follow Ron, unwilling to be the cause of her unhappiness.

They hadn't spoken in eight years, and even when they _had_ spoken, after that fight, they'd barely said more than a cursory hello.

"Are you going to tell me _why_ that man was so against you?" Tom asked easily, smiling politely, but Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"…He thinks I have something to do with my Godson's disappearance, ten years ago," Harry grunted stiffly. "Especially since something similar happened to his little sister when we were children. We haven't seen or spoken to each other in years because of it."

"Hmm," was all Tom said, still smiling politely, and Harry felt his shoulders tighten again before he roughly straightened his cap and adjusted his Walkie-talkie.

"I'm going back on patrol," he grunted; Tom simply hummed again, still smiling, and Harry quickly stalked out of the room. If he had looked back at that moment, he would have seen the polite smile turn cruel and those red-brown eyes gleam demonically as the older man's shaded face seemed to tint purple…

But he didn't look back. He kept his eyes forward, determined to spend as little time with his creepy supervisor as possible, unless he wanted to get fired for punching the older Guard in his smiling face. Turning a corner to go check out the Band Area, Harry could have sworn he'd seen Freddy duck into one of the empty Private Party rooms, but, when he'd stopped and looked back, ears straining, there was no tell-tale sound of gears and metal moving. Shaking his head, he turned to continue onward, and put it out of his mind.

He must have imagined it, he reasoned. After all, Freddy was _brown_ , not _gold_. He was just more upset than he'd thought, and helping out the children would help sooth him. Nodding to himself, he walked on, never feeling the black eyes watching him from the shadows, or noticing how the cameras seemed to follow his every movement down the corridor.

He had a job to do.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, btw, Real Life kicked me in the ass this last week.

Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who read this, favorite'd and followed, and my few reviewers! ^-^ Love you guys!

...This chapter went a direction I totally wasn't expecting...?

Sorry?

"Normal Talking"

" _Walkie-Talkie"_

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Robots Talking"**_

 **Mechanical Hearts**

Harry didn't know how to feel about the situation he found himself in at the moment. He'd entered the Band Area in time to witness one of the set Interaction times, when the Band finished playing and took a break so that they could play and talk with the children. Harry slunk through the room, keeping a sharp eye on the kids, the bots, _and_ the parents (especially the parents. In a child-friendly environment, with animatronics programmed specifically to protect and care for children, the parents were the independent variable he had to observe.).

Then, Wesley Wolf had caught sight of him, his bright orange optics blinking out of his silver-and-gray face, before the animatronic padded over and stopped directly in front of Harry, ears swiveling curiously with a soft whirring sound as he stared, hands lifting to absently straighten his bright green bandana on his neck.

"Hello," Harry offered carefully, eying the slightly taller robot curiously. "I'm Harry, and I started working here today." Harry had held out his hand to shake, and Wesley had _beamed_ , tail beginning to wag happily…

And that was how Harry found himself in this position, being hugged and cuddled by the Wolf, his toes just _barely_ touching the floor, as children laughed and cheered at them while Freddy and his band-mates stared silently, smiling, on the other side of the room.

"Er…" Harry looked around, but what human staff members were around seemed torn between laughing and panicking, for some reason. Harry struggled to free one of his arms, and hesitantly patted Wesley on the back, making the robot sigh happily as his tail continued to wag. Toy Chica seemed to take pity on the Day Guard, finally, because, after a brief nod from Toy Freddy, she slipped easily through the giggling crowd of kids, smiling happily, pink eyes brightly gleaming out of her cheerful yellow face and still carrying that large cupcake (which Harry now saw was actually _another_ animatronic, though what it did, he had no idea).

" _ **Wesley, you have to share!"**_ Chica announced teasingly, and someone had picked a voice that sounded strangely like Selena Gomez for her. Wesley lifted his head to look over at her, and grinned back.

" _ **But Chi-Chi, Harry's new! He needed a welcoming hug!"**_ He told her, and Harry wondered who had picked the smooth, deep voice for him, as Toy Chica (Chi-Chi?) laughed brightly. Wesley obligingly placed Harry carefully back on the ground, and the Day Guard found himself pulled into a softer hug by the lone female animatronic, her cupcake companion staring up at him curiously with doleful brown eyes.

" _ **Welcome to the Family, Harry!"**_ Chi-Chi told him, pulling back to smile happily, teeth gleaming whitely out from her bright orange beak. _**"I think we're going to be the best of friends!"**_ Harry managed a smile back, relieved that the chicken animatronic was quick to release him.

"Yeah, me too, Chi-Chi," He managed, making both robots grin and clap, getting all the little kids around them to do so as well, before Harry found himself swept up into the crowd of curious, hyper kids and equally-curious robots who seemed to lack a distinct sense of what personal-space was.

Within the next hour, Harry had been properly introduced to Toy Freddy ( _ **"Call my Fred, kiddo,"**_ the "boss" animatronic had ordered, sounding like a bizarrely confidant mobster mixed with Frank Sinatra.) and Bon-Bon ( _ **"I'm so glad to meet you!"**_ the bunny had informed him, with the softest of twangs in his chipper voice.), and learned that the Cupcake's name was Cassie Cupcake, and that she didn't talk, just smiled and made cheerful cooing and whistling noises.

After that, Harry was swept up in the energy around the room. He helped several children through out the next hour, as they tripped, fell, got lost, and threw tantrums. He helped one twelve-year-old boy get his prize from the claw-machine after it had gotten stuck, and escorted a drunk man off the premises when he stumbled into the building… Actually, that had been the _easiest_ part of the hour, as the man, once he'd figured out what Harry was telling him and where he was, obligingly left, apologizing and thanking Harry for calling him a cab to get back home safely, embarrassed. After that, however, the band returned to the stage.

Harry helped a little girl into her highchair as her frazzled mother got her older twin brothers to sit still, and up on stage, Bon-Bon began to strum out a tune, while Wesley kept beat and Chi-Chi joined in a few seconds later. Harry finished buckling the wiggling toddler in, just as Fred began to sing in a soothing, smooth voice.

" _ **Welcome to you,**_

 _ **One and All!**_

 _ **We hope you like**_

 _ **This little song!**_

" _ **We're here for you,**_

 _ **So sit on back,**_

 _ **Sing along or,**_

 _ **Just relax!"**_

Harry shook his head slightly as the bear-robot sang, and slid from the room to continue patrolling. In half-an-hour, the Band would go back out into the crowd, and then disperse through out the building for a while. Harry patrolled the various rooms, checking to make sure no one had gone into off-limits areas (Though he _did_ find a five-year-old boy named Eric Munch using a vent opening as a hide-and-go-seek hiding place).

Turning a corner, the Day Guard found himself back at Pirates Cove, just in time for Foxxy to ask for a volunteer. Harry had been smiling, leaning against the wall to watch, up until the young boy who got picked got up on the stage, and then Harry found himself standing tall and stiff, eyes darting around the room sharply.

Fenris Greyback, who was eleven now if Harry remembered, looking just like he did in some of the pictures Harry's old Captain, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and "accidentally" sent him in the folders he was "accidentally" given every few months since the day he was fired due to some corporate bullshit hidden behind the excuse of Harry being too "compromised". The boy was cute, with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes…

He was also the son of a disgustingly vile man named Fenrir Greyback, a child molester and muscle-for-hire to several of the better off Crime Lords, including a particularly cruel and vicious Shadow Lord (a criminal who was known widely by name but never by appearance) who went by Vol de Mort. Back when Harry had been a detective on the Force, he'd had a couple of nasty run-ins with the senior Greyback, including one _memorable_ time when the disgusting man had stabbed him in the gut.

Twice.

And left him to bleed out in an alleyway.

It was safe to say that Harry had _far_ from fond memories of the man commonly called The Wolf.

Superstitiously eying the adults in the far corner of the room, while trying to keep an eye on the boy on stage (Foxxy was teaching him to sword fight with the provided foam swords), Harry unhooked his walkie-talkie and lifted it to his mouth.

"Hey, Tom," he said into it quietly, eyes scanning the room. "The kid Foxxy has on stage, do you know where his parents or guardian is?" Shoulders tight with tension, Harry continued to watch the room as Foxxy challenged Fenris to a fight, claiming the boy was after his hidden treasure. The Walkie-talkie finally crackled.

" _Found him. He's in the Play Room, watching a couple of the other kids. Why do you ask?"_ Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Can you describe him for me?" He asked. "I don't want to say anything if it's just a case of mistaken identity."

" _Okay, no problem,"_ Tom replied magnanimously over the little speaker. _"Let's see… Large man, gray hair that looks like it's not been washed in a while, scruffy face. Wearing dark jacket and jeans, and what looks like a blue sweater… What's going on, Harry?"_ Harry's mouth thinned, watching as Foxxy had Fenris take a bow and helped the boy off the stage.

"Keep an eye on him, Tom, and call the police," he ordered, turning and beginning to make his way towards BB's domain. "That man is Fenrir Greyback, and-" Harry had to cut himself off as a group of children and parents passed him into the Pirates Cove, giving them a strained smile and tight nod as they passed, and waiting until they were out of hearing range before continuing, "he is a confirmed pedophile and murderer. He's not allowed to be within three hundred yards of children without his PO present, yet, here he is, and I doubt you see a heavily scarred man with an eye-patch and a prosthetic leg anywhere in the building, do you?" He asked, strides lengthening as he neared the Play Room, hand automatically dropping to his hip in a reflex he'd thought he'd lost in the last decade of civilian life.

" _No, I do not,"_ Tom confirmed, voice hard and firm. _"The police have been notified and are on their way. Try to get him to the Security Office for holding. We don't need to incite a panic."_

"Yes sir," Harry agreed, hooking his walkie-talkie back on his belt as he rounded the corner and entered the room. In an instant, his eyes locked on the large, leering man in the corner, noticing the large circle of space between Fenrir Greyback and the rest of the parents, all of whom were tense and unhappy, keeping their children either close at hand or under sharp eye. Harry spotted the flickers of relief several of the mothers had the second they saw him, and he smiled reassuringly, jaw clenched tight as he stepped deeper into the room and caught Fenrir's eye.

It was definitely satisfying, Harry noted, to watch the pedophiles leer turn into a glower at the mere sight of him.

"Evening, Greyback," Harry greeted coldly; the man grunted and rose up onto his feet, towering over Harry's form at six-foot-four, pale blue eyes narrowed with distaste.

"Potter," he sneered, spitting on the floor between them. "Thought you'd ended up face down in a gutter somewhere. Pity," he growled; Harry bared his teeth in something only an idiot would believe resembled a smile.

"You know, that's funny," Harry remarked calmly. "I had the very same thoughts about you." Greyback sneered at him, and Harry gestured at him to follow him. "Come on, then, Greyback," he continued, voice going hard and unyielding, bright green eyes dark behind his glasses. "We're going to wait, nice and quiet, in the Security Office for your ride to show up." Greyback barred his own teeth, which he'd paid to have surgically sharpened so he could _literally_ take a bite out of his victims. Before they could escalate, Harry's Walkie-talkie crackled.

" _The polices ETA is five minutes,"_ Tom announced, voice hard over that small speaker. _"From the Play Room to the front doors is a seven minute run, through areas where the animatronics are programmed to protect and defend the children from any and all threats, and will not hesitate to attack in their defense. It would be better for you, Mr. Greyback, to cooperate."_ Harry watched Greyback's body stiffen, his blue eyes flicker with something Harry couldn't quite understand, before, with a sneering grin, Fenrir spread his arms wide, yellow, pointed nails clicking together mockingly, and Harry still had the scar on his chest from when those claws had racked through his plain-clothes while he'd been on the job.

"Oh, I'm _all_ for _cooperating_ ," he mocked nastily, and Harry bared his teeth in a smile and moved forward carefully, getting one of Fenrir's arms up behind his back and pinned painfully between his shoulder blades, making the disgusting criminal grunt quietly in discomfort.

"This way, please," Harry mockingly chirped, and guided him away.

The police came, two officers Harry didn't recognize, and quickly booked Fenrir for violating his parole. Little Fenris got free cake and pizza while he waited for a social worker to pick him up, because his mother, some woman named Larentia Tala, couldn't be found. Harry spent the rest of his shift faintly paranoid and not quite sure why, and, when six in the evening came around and it was time for him to leave, he couldn't help but smile tiredly as he accepted the cupcake Chi-Chi gave him, and the tight hug Wesley insisted on.

Walking away, it wasn't until he was almost back to his crappy little apartment, that he was able to figure out what had bothered him so much about seeing Greyback. He'd faced that man before, had had him at gunpoint and backed into a corner far tighter than he had today, and, in those situations, the man had _always_ fought back until he'd been tazed and pepper-sprayed and shot, and even then, he had to be unconscious before they could safely get him in the back of a car. But, today, he had submitted, with a sneer and mocking, but he hadn't fought.

And Harry realized with discomfort, that the flicker he'd seen in the criminal's eyes, after Tom had warned him about trying to run, had almost been… Well…

It had looked almost like recognition, but, well, that didn't make any sense at all, did it?

Shaking his head, deciding he was over thinking things that weren't his problem anymore, Harry unlocked his door and slid inside his apartment, locking it behind him, and leaving the rapidly falling dark, as well as the discomfiting thoughts, outside.

 **A/N:** …I didn't mean to write this like this, but I like it, so, yeah (Shrugs)

I own Fred's little song, and Fenris and Larentia Tala.

Fenris for the Ragnarok Wolf, son of Loki.

Larentia Tala: Larentia is the name of the she-wolf who nursed Romulus and Remus. Tala is, apparently, Native American for She-Wolf…. So, you know, meanings and such (Shrugs) ((She and Remus are tied for being Wolfy McWolferson and/or Moon Moon))

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Night 1

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who read this, favorite'd and followed, and my few reviewers! ^-^ Love you guys!

"Normal Talking"

" _Walkie-Talkie/Phone"_

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Robots Talking"**_

 **Mechanical Hearts**

A few months passed, and Harry fell into a steady routine. Get to the Pizzeria by eleven-thirty, check in with Tom, get uniform on. Patrol. Greet BB and help him out. Visit Marionette and help out. Band Area for an hour or two (get hugged, multiple times, by Wesley and maybe-Chi-Chi). Visit Pirates Cove. Patrol Off-Limits Areas and Private Party Rooms. Sit in Security Office for last hour on Camera Check. Change out of uniform, say goodbye to robots (Getting a cupcake or slice of Pizza from Chi-Chi, and a goodbye-hug from Wesley). Leave, go home, eat, shower, and relax.

Rinse and Repeat.

Honestly, Harry was getting a little antsy, and wondered if he could pull a few extra shifts…

Of course, speak of the Devil and he shall come.

"Damn it!" Slughorn muttered, scowling as he waddled into the Security Office as Harry was getting ready to leave. Tom arched one elegant brown and leaned back in his chair.

"What's happened now, Horace?" He asked; Slughorn huffed, scowling darkly.

"That idiot boy, Michael Corner," Slughorn complained, rolling his gooseberry eyes in irritation. "He just quit in the middle of his shift last night! Didn't even stay all night, just up and left and now he won't even answer his phone. Landlord said he never even went back to his apartment last night, either! _And_ one of the suits is missing! And, to make things _worse_ , someone spilled paint or something in the Storage Room, I had to listen to the Morning Shift fret about it when I came in today. I swear, Tom, the world's gone mad," he complained, shaking his head and wagging one sausage-link finger at Tom. "I swear it! This is the seventh time this has happened, Tom! The _Seventh!_ Now I have to try and find _another_ Night Watchman, as _well_ as file _another_ report about the missing suit." Slughorn huffed and slumped a little, looking tired and irritated, and Harry cleared his throat uncertainly, catching the attention of both older men as he shifted next to his open locker.

"Erm, this is actually good news for me, sir," he started sheepishly, "because I was actually going to ask if I could take on an extra shift every so often, so, you know, I'll happily take the Night Shift tonight, if you'd like…?" Slughorn's face lit up, and Tom's smile glinted sharply in the light.

"An excellent idea, my boy!" Slughorn declared, beaming brightly at Harry, before gesturing at Tom cheerfully. "You'll give him a brief rundown, correct?" He asked; Tom, still smiling, inclined his head easily.

"Oh, of course, Horace," he replied; Harry had gotten used to the creepiness that was Tom, so he just ignored the weirdly bright red glint the lighting gave his eyes as the older Guard focused on him. "I'll be sure to tell him all he needs to know to survive the night." Slughorn chortled and waved goodbye, waddling away as Harry turned his full attention on Tom, arching a brow curiously. After all, he figured the place would be _easier_ to Guard at night, considering the lack of children and their picky parents running around.

How hard could it be?

"The most important thing about Night Watch, which is the midnight-to-six shift, is that the Animatronics are on a sort of Roaming Mode," Tom told him, and, yeah, Harry could understand why that would be important. "And their Facial Recognition Software is powered down, which means that they _will not recognize you_." Harry's brain stalled.

"What?" He asked; Tom nodded, and Harry blanched slightly. He'd become rather familiar with the programming of the robots in the last couple of months. Their AI was limited, leaving them able to converse to a degree, but not very good at Problem Solving. The FRS was the programming that enabled them to tell the difference between children, adults, and robots. If it was turned off, than they wouldn't be able to tell anything apart, and their programming would dictate that anything moving around _was_ a robot.

"I see you understand," Tom mentioned, smiling at him. "Don't worry, though," he soothed, teeth sharp in his smile. "More often than not, the worse that happens is a little rough handling. Sometimes, they get confused, and will try to put you in a suit, but, since the upgrade, most of the suits in storage no longer have the metal gears and wires inside, so, if they catch you and put you in one of the suits, the worse thing you experience is discomfort until Morning Shift comes in."

"Right," Harry managed, eyes wide as he swallowed. That wasn't, actually, comforting, considering Tom had said _most_ of the suits were metal free.

"Now, on the Night Shift, you're not allowed to leave the Security Office, because outside here the robots will change their patterns, and its best to keep them to their routines," Tom lectured easily. "You'll have a flashlight, fully-charged, and you'll need to watch the Vents. Bon-Bon likes to try and sneak in through there, since he's the smallest. Oh, and the older models, here?" Tom showed the screen of the Storage Room, pointing to the mangled remains of what Harry remembered as the First Generation of Freddy's Band. "They tend to wander a bit too, so watch out for that. Anyways, the Chicas like to rattle around in the kitchen, and they'll come from down the hallway, as will both Freddys, Wesley, and Bonnie. BB will come in but the only thing he does is laugh. Unfortunately, he has a child's laughter, which will attract the others. Marionette only leaves his box if his music stops, and Foxxy won't leave the Cove if the camera eyes him every few minutes. If you see him in the Hallway, just flash your light at him a couple of times and he'll run away." With that, Tom got up and opened a nearby file cabinet while Harry just tried to process what he'd said. Tom pulled a strange contraption with an extra Freddy mask attached to it, and stuck it on the back of the chair.

"This is your Mask," Tom told Harry easily. "If one of the robots _does_ manage to get in, flip that on over your head and they'll leave you be. It works on all of them but Marionette, so it's the safest measure to take, really. Unfortunately, due to the position of the mask and the computer, when you're wearing it you won't be able to check screens or rewind the music box, so you won't be able to wear it the whole time. Do you have any questions?" Harry stared dazedly for a few moments, blinking hard, and slowly shook his head; Tom's grin widened. "Excellent! I'm sure you'll do _just_ fine, Harry." Tom patted him on the shoulder, and gently nudged him towards the hallway. "Off you go! You'll need your rest for the night. See you tomorrow, Harry!" He called as, dazedly, Harry wandered away.

Harry was distracted as he accepted Chi-Chi's customary goodbye-cupcake, and Wesley's affectionate goodbye-hug. He'd been working with these animatronics for months, had gotten used to their incredibly individual, affectionate personalities. And tonight, they wouldn't know him, wouldn't see _Harry_ , just a naked robot that needed to be put in a suit, which may-or-may-not _kill him_. There would be no Wesley hug, no Chi-Chi playfulness, and no Fred's maybe-threats in his heaviest mobster voice. No Bon-Bon getting easily embarrassed or Marionette trying to get him to dance. No laughter from BB.

They'd just be blank, programmed machines, haunting the restaurant and stalking noises at night, like his old janitor's creepy cat, Mrs. Norris.

If he survived the night, Harry wondered if he'd be able to look into their friendly, clueless faces the next day and not flinch.

"…Only one way to find out," he muttered, pushing his apartment door open and going inside. He needed to sleep before he had to go in.

He doubted it would be restful.

 **~(Line Break)~**

The purple Night Watch uniform was a little tight in the shoulders, but Harry could deal with it. Letting himself into the Pizzeria, Harry made his way quickly to the Security Office, glancing on the clock to see that he was ten minutes early. Shrugging, he went ahead and clocked in, and dropped into the wheelie chair. Flicking through the cameras, he eyed the animatronics silently. At midnight, he knew, their Roaming Mode would Activate, allowing them to move about the restaurant.

Just before midnight, the phone rang, making Harry jump. With a huff, he reached over and hit the speaker button, wanting his hands free just in case.

" _Hello? Harry, this is Tom,"_ the older guard's voice greeted easily. _"I recorded this message and set it on a timer earlier today. Listen, Horace hasn't been able to find anyone to take over Night Watch for the next work week, and he was hoping you'd take it. It's only five days, so it shouldn't be that hard."_

"Of course not," Harry muttered, flicking through the cameras carefully.

" _Hey, just think about that paycheck, right?"_ Tom teased, and Harry snorted, eying the band members on camera when he noticed Bon-Bon's ear twitch. _"Alright, so I've managed to get you a couple of old Introductory Recordings for the Night Watch position, made by one of the first Night Guards, Ollivander. He disappeared years ago, but he was an excellent Guard… Anyways, I've preset them to play for you. See you at six o'clock!"_ The message beeped, and, immediately after, a new one started with a _click_.

" _Hello? Hello, hello?"_ a new, older voice started, sounding weirdly airy and soft. _"Well, I do hope you're hearing this. I wanted to record a message for you, to help you settle into your first night. I used to work in that office, you know!"_

"Uh-huh," Harry muttered, flicking through the views for the vents, pausing to quickly rewind Marionettes box.

" _I'm finishing up my last week at the moment, which is what gave me the idea to do this. Now, let's focus on getting you ready, shall we?"_ There was a sound of rustling pages, and Harry twitched as he noticed Bon-Bon had left the stage while he hadn't been looking. Flicking through the views, he quickly found him in one of the party rooms. His pounding heart had drowned out most of the legal statement Ollivander read, something about not being covered if he got horribly maimed or injured?

"… _But don't worry, lad! I just know you're destined for great things here. After all, this old pizzeria is known for great things. Some terrible, yes, but still great."_

"Come on, hurry up," Harry hissed, flicking through the screens again. Bon-Bon was the only one who had left so far and, from the looks of it, he was perfectly content with just staring at the camera in the Party Room, smiling.

" _Now, the Animatronics do tend to wander about at night, when their Roaming Mode is activated, but they are fairly predictable. The only thing you should be concerned with is the fact that their Facial Recognition Software will be offline. So, they will think you are an endoskeleton, and will attempt to put you in a suit, as it is against the rules to be out of one… Considering most of our suits are filled with metal and wires, you can see why this is a bad thing, yes?"_

"No bloody way," Harry muttered sarcastically, shoulders tensing uncomfortably as a quickly move through the screens showed that Chi-Chi was gone now, and that Bon-Bon was missing. Quickly, he leaned away from the screen and flashed his light down the hallway, and paled at the sight of a black-eyed Chi-Chi, her beak gone in order to show off a black, smiling hole, metal teeth gleaming. "Holy fuck," he breathed, flashing the light a few times until she wandered away. A flick of the vent lights showed nothing, but Harry found Bon-Bon on the vent cameras just before he had to wind the Marionettes box again. By now, he was sweating heavily, nervously twitching as his eyes darted over screens and Ollivander's unhelpful, breezy voice chatted on over the phone speaker.

" _Monday night's are always easiest, because those are the lest busy time of the week,"_ Ollivander continued. _"So the only animatronics' that should be moving about are Chi-Chi and Bon-Bon. Their elder siblings, Chica and Bonnie, might move as well, but as they are, it will take them a few days to work up enough mobility to leave storage, so no worries, lad!"_ Harry flicked on a vent light, and yipped as he found Bon-Bon's grinning face staring out at him. Without a thought, he leaned back and snapped down the bear mask, watching with trepidation as, in the dim lighting, the blue bunny crawled out of the vent and walked closer. It stared at Harry for a moment, green eyes uncomprehending, before turning and running down a hallway when the faint noise of pots being banging in the kitchen was heard. Letting out a slow breath, Harry lifted the mask, flicked on all the lights for a minute, then went through the cameras.

" _Anyways, I hope you enjoy your first night here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'll see you at six AM, alright? Goodnight!"_ There was a click as the message finally ended, and Harry let out a shaky breath as he eyed Freddy on stage.

It was going to be a _long_ night…

 **A/N:** Here you go, long awaited chapter, ta-da! And Harry's Five Nights at Freddy's begins!

Whoot!


End file.
